tales_of_equestriafandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson Hive
The Crimson Hive was a Hive located deep into a mountain chain in the past. Due unwarranted hatred from one of the Gryphon Factions, the Hive is no more, and only a few members survived. Location The Hive is located deep in the wild, far away from any Pony Settlements. They live in a mountain range that was shaped by volcanic activity a thousand years ago. The actual Hive is located in the heart of this mountain range, deep underground in a gigantic cavern surrounding a massive magma pool. The main cave is about 200 meters wide, and a kilometer long, with the main city carved into the walls. On the far end, they have a temple dedicated to the Ancients. The term, Impressive, wouldn’t even do the Grand Chamber justice The magma pool is contained by a powerful magical seal that draws power from the magma itself, keeping the Hive safe from eruptions. Beliefs The Hive does not believe that the Princesses are deities. They believe in the Ancients, godlike beings who lead the forefathers of the Hive to the mountain range, and gave them the ability to live safely around the magma pool. They’re often heard exclaiming “In the name of the Ancients” if something goes wrong too. The temple’s main feature, besides the massive steel doors leading into it is the mural on the wall inside it. It’s massive, and has the story of how the Ancients lead the ancestors to the Hive’s location and gifted them the power. It’s beautifully carved, taking up the entire upper wall. There’s also the two impossibly perfect Gemstones that the queen of the Hive keeps safe. One black as shadow, and one red as fire, representing the Hive’s two primary elements, and is said to hold a fragment of the Ancients’ souls. To the hive, these are their most sacred possessions. Feeding The Crimson hive has, since it’s beginning, had a mutual relationship with the local Gryphon tribes. In return for love to sustain the hive, have they returned favors and helped build the tribes stronger too. This mutual relationship has allowed the gryphons to build their own little nation, Talonsberg, on the other side of the mountain range, and either would without hesitation step in to help defend the other in case of war. Customs The Hive has a few special customs too. Hivelings who pass away are not buried in graves, but in stead, they are put in a casket, and the casket is then released into the magma pool. When they do this, it’s believed that the deceased Hiveling once again becomes one with the world. The Hive has a strong connection with their land too. They have a lot of events involving their land, as they believe it’s what gives them life. They’re also spiritual, and believed to be able to sense and communicate with spirits. The Hive is also open and friendly to those who they deem allied. The queen will always treat ponies and other changelings who the hive are friends with, with respect, and does not deem herself to be superior, neither to others, nor her hive. Her Hivelings are her children, and not her subjects. Fall of the Hive 2 years before the start of the present canon, the Hive was attacked in the early morning by a faction that had been exiled from Talonsberg, the 7th Gryphon Legion, lead by Viktor Drakenclaw. He was ruthless, his legion tearing into the defending forces with no remorse. The attack, however, was but a distraction for what another section of the legion was going. In the end, they blew the dam that was securing Talonsberg with water and power, the water itself flooding the valley the Hive was in, flooding the Hive too. Surviving Members: *Queen Crimson *Serendipity *Patientia *Shadow Slash